


Scott McCall Appreciation Collection

by QuickLikeLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pro Scott, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Scott / Someone Fics, all collected in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getaway (Get Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: At one point there were several Scott/Stiles works in this collection. Those have all been moved to one of my Scott/Stiles ficlet collections, since there were so many of them. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott / Derek / Stiles - Tropical Getaway - Explicit

Wet sand squished between his toes. The hot sun beat down on his skin. Scott luxuriated in the feeling of thick, soft terry cloth against his back, the smell of the ocean and the rum in Derek’s drink, the knowledge that everyone he loved was safe and alive and here in paradise. 

"I’m gonna burn so bad," Stiles whined from the towel next to him. 

"We put on SPF 80 twice already today, Stiles," Derek grumbled, sipping out of an absurdly large coconut. 

"I told you, it doesn’t even matter once you get past SPF 50, it’s the various UV ray blockers that are important, and-" 

"Whatever, you total nerd," Derek groaned, sitting forward on Scott’s left. "Do you want me to slather you up again or not?" 

Stiles tossed the sunblock onto Scott’s chest pointedly. “No. I do not want  _you_  to slather me up.” He leaned over Scott’s towel, pushing Scott’s sunglasses up onto his forehead. 

"Why don’t you want Derek to do your sunblock?" 

"He gets too handsy," Stiles faux-pouted, sending a pitiful look in Derek’s direction. Derek sighed and covered his face with both hands. 

"And I don’t get too handsy?" Scott laughed, pointedly trailing one hand down Stiles’ bare, pink-tinged chest. 

"You get just handsy enough."

 

* * *

 

"Is this handsy enough for you, Stiles?" Scott asked a scant hour later, three fingers pushed into Stiles’ ass. 

"Scott, don’t you dare-" 

"I think somebody’s getting mouthy, Scott," Derek smiled easily at him over Stiles’ back. "Obviously he spent too much time in the sun, if he’s ready to talk to his Alpha that way." 

"My betas are mouthy  _and_  handsy, so disrespectful,” Scott smiled, twisting his fingers to rub at Stiles’ prostate. 

"Ahhhhh - God, Scott, that’s - Oh - Jesus Christ!" Stiles stammered, his arms collapsing underneath him. 

"That’s a little bit better," Scott laughed, stretching his fingers. Stiles whined, loud and desperate, as Scott teased around his rim with his pinky. 

"He’s going to wake the whole island," Derek grumbled, stuffing two fingers into Stiles’ open mouth with gentle familiarity. 

"Dun ack lick-" Stiles mumbled around his fingers before pulling away and starting over. "Don’t act like you don’t alert the fucking neighborhood when - ahhhhh -" Scott twisted just right, dragging against his rim, "- when one of us is inside you." 

"As if I am ever as noisy as you are-"

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Scott asked, quirking an eyebrow at Derek. Stiles contorted to look at Scott over his shoulder. 

"Please don’t move from where you are right now." He ground his ass back against Scott’s hands and hips for emphasis. 

"I’ll keep him quiet," Derek smiled, shoving his swim trunks down easily and leaning back against the headboard. 

"I’m not going to be the one struggling to keep it down," Stiles taunted, licking a long line up Derek’s cock as Scott shook his head and striped lube over his own. 

"Is that right? I don’t remember that being the case last time-" 

Scott smacked Stiles on the ass and flashed red eyes at Derek. “When you two are done bickering, call me okay? I’ll just be in the bathroom, jerking off.” 

"Scott," they managed almost completely in unison, "Wait!" 


	2. Getaway (Get Away)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott & Allison Friendship, Space AU

"Captain, we need to move out!" Allison's voice was thready coming through the little comm unit on his waist. Scott shook his head, multi-tool clenched between his teeth. As if she could see his response, Allison spoke again, "Seriously Scott, I can't hold them off. You're going to have to do something, quickly."

Scott pulled the tool from his mouth and used it to finish cutting the thick lock on the cage doors. "Last one, I swear, I just need to get these guys out of here before-" 

"Before the Union finds you stealing from them again? That would be absolutely brilliant, if we could avoid that. My dad can only-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know Alli," Scott grumbled, gathering up two large balls of quivering fluff from the cage. "I get that your dad hates me, alright?" 

"He doesn't hate you, Scott," she whined. In the background he could hear shots from her blaster taking out android soldiers left and right. "He just, you know, wishes I had fallen in with less illegal company, that's all." 

"Do  _you_  wish you'd fallen in with less illegal company?" Scott scooted easily through the cargo bay doors as they tried to shut him in, and stared dejectedly at the criss-crossed light beam alarm system waiting for him.

"Less illegal company would not be fine with my weapons collection. Stop fishing for compliments." Scott could hear her grin. 

"Alli," he whined. "How'm I supposed to get the cargo out of here if I've got to work around a state of the art alarm system, which has yet to be disarmed?" 

"Well excuse me,  _Captain_ ," Allison grunted. He could hear her reloading, hear the frantic, excited sound of her breath over the comm. "I'm so sorry I hadn't gotten the alarm system disengaged while I was being  ** _shot at_**  by apparently endless numbers of ammo trash." 

"I know,  _I know,_  I'm sorry. How long?" Scott jigged in place, keeping his blood pumping while he waited. He pointedly did not look at the whimpering fuzz balls in his hands. 

"I'm almost done here. Just let me - yeah, hold on - almost...! THERE! You have 18 seconds, run!"

He ran without stopping, headlong through all-white passageways and toward the airlock where they'd docked the shuttle. Allison's harsh commands barked out over the comm were comforting and familiar. 

"STILINSKI, IF YOU DON'T HAVE THAT SHUTTLE READY TO GO IN SIX SECONDS I AM GOING TO-" 

"JESUS ALLISON I'VE GOT IT OKAY? IT'S READY COME ON, COME ON, GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR YOU-" 

"STILES!" Erica's voice broke over the comm. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP EVERY DAMN UNION SHIP IN A TEN PARSEC RADIUS IS GOING TO HEAR YOU, AND OUR HYPER WARP IS STILL OUT OF COMMISSION-"

Scott slid to a halt at the airlock door, handing off first one fluffy carry-on, then the next, to Boyd and Derek who stood guard there. "Where's Allison?" 

"Right behind you, Cap!" She backed into the hallway, slamming a palm against the airlock control. Some TRS-278 Droids followed quickly at her heels but a few well-executed shots from her blaster disabled each of them with terrifying efficiency. "Got the loot?" 

"You alright?" Scott asked instead of answering, nodding toward the shuttle where Derek and Boyd were already strapping in. 

"Took a droid arm to the ribs after I set off a grenade. I always forget how they come to pieces like that," Allison grinned, flopping into her shuttle seat and pulling her helmet off. 

"Are you hurt?" Scott strapped his own belt on, eyebrows near his hairline. 

"Nothing Lydia can't fix in a jiff," she smiled. Scott's heart started to slow in his chest as Boyd piloted them away from the Union detention center. He slowly turned his attention toward their loot, a pair of half-grown Golden Retriever puppies that wagged their tails in excitement when Allison scratched her nails over their ears.

 

"These guys are much too young for the pits. They never would have survived," Allison said, pain all over her features. 

"It's fine, yeah? We got 'em out. Stiles will get us out. We'll all head off and the pits will be two animals short of a show this week." 

"Again," Boyd intoned. He sounded bored, but the animal rescue had been as much his idea as Scott's. 

"Where will they go?" Derek was already plugging nav coordinates into an airtablet on his lap, fingers moving deftly over the screen. 

"Isaac's got a shelter set up on Naru 5. We'll go there." Scott caught a grin on Allison's face at the mention of Isaac's name and smiled himself in return.

"So, what was that about illegal company, Alli?" he teased, holding tight to one of the rescues as they approached their ship. His ship. 

Allison just rolled her eyes. "For all of our sakes, shut up, McCall."


	3. Lightning Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott/Isaac - Greaser AU - SFW

"Who is  _that_?” 

Stiles’ eyebrows climbed his forehead as he followed Scott’s line of sight toward a gang of greasers piling out of Derek Hale’s hot rod. 

"You mean the pack of jackals Hale keeps with him all the time?" 

Scott hugged his notebook closer to his chest as he nodded to the blonde climbing out of the front seat, all long legs and broad shoulders cased in denim, white cotton, black leather. 

"No, that one… he’s new, yeah?" 

Stiles dragged his eyes over the guy too obviously, making Scott’s skin go hot. “Looks a bit less greasy than Hale’s usual. Why?” Stiles narrowed his eyes. 

"Ah, nothing," Scott turned quickly, hoping for the bell. Stiles caught his arm. 

"Seriously, Scott, why do you want to know about him?" 

"You writing a book?" Scott scuffed his foot, refusing to look at Stiles’ face. Stiles scoffed. 

"If I was, the dedication would say, ‘To my dear friend Scott, ice it, before you get snowed under.’" 

Across the lot, Isaac Lahey raised an eyebrow in the direction of a dark-haired flutter bum in a letter sweater and grinned at Hale. Hale smirked back, sliding a dark comb through his carefully-gelled hair before tossing it in Boyd’s direction.

"You castin’ an eyeball at Goody Two Shoes McCall, Lahey?" 

"Nah, I’m not looking," Isaac tracked McCall’s progress into the school, watching the way the boy’s trousers clung to his thighs, his ass, the way he glanced back over his shoulder as if he could feel Isaac’s eyes on him. "What’s his handle?" 

"Scott," Erica supplied, popping her gum and zipping up her pink jacket. 

"Scott," Isaac hummed. "Cool." He looked Hale right in he eye as he stubbed out his cigarette on the pavement and smirked, "Dibs."


	4. Wild Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott / Malia - Carnival AU - T&Up

"Stand back," Malia called out, arm winding up for the pitch. 

"Malia, please be car-" 

The small white ball smashed through the glass bottle set up, the the toy stack at the edge of the table behind it, and ripped through the tattered back of the tent. Malia’s hand shot up to cover her mouth. Scott groaned. 

-

"Hey! Let’s ride this one?" Malia bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet. She was always  _moving_ , twitching and bouncing like there was just too much happening under her skin. 

"The teacups? Are you sure?" Scott’s eyebrows went up, eyeing the almost-empty lemonade she’d just slurped down. 

"Yeah! I loved these when I was a kid." Her eyes were so wide and bright, he really couldn’t resist. 

"It’s alright, Lia," he crooned after, wetting a paper towel with his bottle of water to help wipe her brow. "I always keep an extra shirt on me anyway. Lemonade’s gonna be much easier to get out than blood stains. Don’t worry about it." 

-

"I don’t know…" Malia hedged, holding onto her own elbow. 

"Come on, babe, it’ll be fun!" Scott grabbed her hand, gently pulling her into the little ferris wheel pod. 

"Everything fun we’ve done thus far has turned into a disaster." She raised her eyebrows pointedly, but followed him anyway, settling onto the little bench next to her Alpha. 

"I have a feeling this is going to go better." 

The pod rose smoothly and easily, giving them a gorgeous view of the carnival. Malia waved out of the little window, pointing toward their friends on the ground. 

"Look! We can see so much up here!" she laughed, blowing kisses toward Lydia, Kira, Allison, and Stiles on the ground. Scott smiled and caught her hand and pulled it to his mouth, kissing her palm. In moments, Malia was straddling his lap, kissing him with the same demanding fervor she always did. 

The pod swayed gently at the apex of the wheel, but Scott and Malia barely noticed, wrapped up in one another like they were the only people in the world. 

"Hey… guys? The uh… the ride’s over…" Stiles laughed, clearing his throat. 

"Wow, that was fast!" Malia hopped out of Scott’s lap, pulling him behind her. "Aren’t ferris wheels supposed to take a while to ride?" 

"Well, ah…" Scott hedged, rubbing the nape of his neck. 

"They probably do," Lydia smiled, "when you aren’t riding the kiddie version." 


	5. A Tempting Spread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia / Scott / Stiles - Adult Magazine AU - T&Up

"Wow." 

Lydia paged through the magazine like - well, like her boyfriends had done a (tasteful, beautiful)  _nude_  photoshoot and sold it to a fucking werewolf skin mag, honestly. 

"We were going to tell you-" Scott started, overly earnest and pleading. "It’s just… well, you were gone, and we didn’t want to bug you, we just… Isaac was kind of in a bind at work, they wanted him to work with a guy he hates, and he just couldn’t do it, but he also couldn’t turn it down, you know-"

"And, I mean," Stiles cut in, smirking, "Look how fucking hot Scott looks. Right?" 

Scott flushed four different shades of rose. Lydia rolled her eyes, but inwardly she agreed. They both looked amazing. But -

"And just what am I supposed to say to my advisors when they discover my boyfriends are werewolf porn stars?" she asked bitingly. 

"Well, to be fair, only one of us is a werewolf porn star," Stiles corrected. "I’m a human porn star." 

"Stiles!" they both scolded at once. He almost looked cowed. Well, cowed-for-Stiles which was very unlike cowed-for-anyone-else-ever. As unlike enough to be not-cowed-whatsoever if they were all honest with themselves. Which they rarely were, because - 

"I cannot believe you did a nude photoshoot, together, without me!" 

Scott blinked, hard, multiple times. 

"Is that what this is about?" Stiles asked, incredulous. "That we did it without you?" 

"I didn’t know you’d be interested at all, Lydia, I promise, or I would have-" 

"We could have asked Isaac to wait, he could have shot us all together, God that would be so amazingly hot, Scott can you-"

"I’m not sure but probably? Isaac did say we were popular-"

Their talking all over each other made her jaw clench. 

"Stop!" Lydia took a deep breath. "Let’s try this again. How do we start?"

Stiles schooled his face into the listening expression they’d developed together. The three of them linked hands, twining their fingers together. 

"Please tell us why you are upset, Lydia," Stiles said soberly, intoning words he’d said too many times. The ritual settled them all, soothing Lydia’s emotional burn, calming Stiles’ manic defensiveness, giving Scott room to talk without having to be in charge. 

"I am upset because, while I was out of town for the summer assisting a renowned mathematician with his research, my boyfriends of twenty-six months decided to pose nude for a magazine with our mutual friend as a photographer without telling me. I am upset that I found this magazine at another mutual friend’s apartment, which means I was likely the last one to know about the shoot. I am upset that I was not included in the decision making process here, or the shoot itself.” Lydia took a deep breath, keeping her voice calm and steady. 

"I am sorry that we didn’t tell you, that you had to find out from Kira, and that we didn’t include you in the shoot," Stiles started in. Scott squeezed his hand and added, "I’m sorry too. We made a mistake. What can we do to make this better?" 

Lydia nodded, comforted by the familiarity of their little “Sorry Circle,” as Stiles had dubbed it when Deaton had suggested the idea two years ago. 

"You’re right. My work would be negatively impacted by my photo appearing in a magazine like this, no matter how tasteful the spread was," she said, rubbing her thumbs over the backs of their hands. "And it is lovely. You both look great. I just really hated being away from you even for a few days, much less two months, and coming back and seeing this…" 

"We know babe," Scott said sadly, pulling her in for a hug. Stiles wrapped around them, long arms cradling them both into his chest easily. They sat, wrapped up in one another until the warmth and constancy buzzed between them again, a small fire in their hearts that drew them together. Scott sighed, contented, at the scent of forgiveness rolling off of her, the scent of rightness with all of them in the same room again. 

Lydia settled back, a small smile on her face. 

"Sorry Circle time done then? ‘Cause I’m hungry and-"

"Not so fast, Stiles," she interrupted, causing his face to fall. "We’ve done apologies, and acceptance, but you’re forgetting my favorite part."

Scott’s shoulders slumped. “We haven’t done absolution through restitution yet.” 

"The fact that the phrase ‘absolution through restitution’ makes a regular appearance in my life is incredible," Stiles sighed, but settled back in, finding the next words in the routine easily. "What do you need from us?" 

"Well," Lydia grinned, "pictures in a magazine are obviously out, but I would be very open to recreating the experience for more personal use." 

"Dude-"

"I’m on it," Scott laughed, pulling out his phone. "Hey, Isaac? Want to get some more composition practice, bro? Because I am pretty sure I have the perfect subject here."

Lydia laughed as Stiles gathered her up into his lap. 

"This is just going to make you love the Sorry Circle that much more, isn’t it?" he sighed into her hair, getting a big whiff of her shampoo. Scott leaned back, head in her lap as he hashed out the details with Isaac. 

"There is no way I could love the Sorry Circle more than I do," Lydia said primly. She grabbed the magazine again and flipped to their spread, ogling appreciatively now that the sting was fading. "It’s just that this time, there are very attractive souvenirs."

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
